Broken Heart
by C R E E P Y L O I D
Summary: Fantome R loves Charlie Vergier. Marie loves Fantome R, but Fantome R doesn't love her that way. Marie's heart is broken to pieces. What will she do now, to live? Maybe...not live at all? WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! SUICIDE!


"I-I love you, Charlie Vergier."

Even those simple words could kill her. Why...Why did it have to come to this? Marie felt like crying. R, the boy who was supposed to love her flash her a smile and focused back on that...GIRL. Marie smiled back to cover up her feelings. Of course, he would never suspect that she was dying on the inside already. Marie still had hope. What if the girl who stole her man didn't like him back?

"I...love you too, R..."

Marie felt envy intoxicate her body. She wanted to kill Charlie. She never would, she knew. Marie gripped the edges of her crop top. She turned and grabbed her violin. She wanted to run. Run as far as her legs could take her. She saw them nearing to kiss each other. Marie turned away. She was not going to stay to see that. She quickly dashed off, hoping to leave unnoticed by the new couple. New tears streamed down her face and onto her clothes.

"Weoof!" A familiar bark rang in Marie's ears.

The dog of the Rhythm Thief was following her, running right along side her with a (cute, in Marie's mind) worried expression. Marie ran and collapsed on a bench, crying out her emotions. Why did this have to happen to her? Fondue's little body nudged her fingers of her hand that was hanging. Marie hugged her violin with one hand, and rubbed Fondue's head with her other. Fondue sat down, and comforted Marie the best her could.

Later, Marie walked back to her manor, still crying a bit. Fondue followed her home, which Marie thought was completely sweet of the dog. It was no wonder why she preferred dogs over cats. When she arrived home, she was greeted by a worried mother.

"What happened?" Elisabeth asked, drying away her daughter's tears with her handkerchief.

"I fell and it hurt. It's just a scrape." Marie lied.

In truth, she wanted to say, R and Charlie got together and it broke my heart. But she wouldn't want to worry her mother.

"Fondue's staying, by the way." Marie went into the kitchen to make her and Fondue a grilled cheese.

Marie was in thought as she made the food. Why did he have to do that to her? Okay, what happened was he came over to tell her he has a love problem. He told her he loved someone, a girl with blonde hair. Marie's heart beat faster when she heard those words. He finally noticed she loved him?

"Charlie Vergier." He said to her.

Marie's heart instantly crumbled to little pieces. He loved...Charlie?

"Erm..." He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know how to break it to her."

Marie flashed him a smile and nodded.

"I'll tell you how. You have to be straight forward. Nothing abstract and don't make her wait with stuttering." Marie said.

She regretted saying it, but she had to help him out.

"Can you come with me?" He asked with a face she couldn't say no to.

"Sure."

Marie never noticed, but tears were once again running down her cheeks. Why did she have to deal with this? She placed the food down on a plate and placed it on the floor for Fondue. She ate hers and he ate his. Marie remembered the old days when they were together. It was only them. Marie closed her eyes and sighed a shaky sigh. Her heart ached. She wanted to be with him so badly. What did she do that caused him to be with...HER?! Marie's head throbbed. She didn't want to face this unbearable pain. Marie got up and placed her dish in the sink. Fondue followed her to her room.

"F-Fondue! I don't want to live without him in my life!" She cried and snuggled closer to her white-haired friend.

Fondue whined, and licked some tears off her face. Marie gave him a weak giggle as she hugged him tighter.

"I don't know what to do...where to go...without Raphael." She said, burying her face in his body, "I want to die."

Marie's heart no longer felt like beating for the person she wanted to love. What was the point in living in a world where your love is unrequited? Marie felt like there was no where she could turn to; there was nowhere to go on.

Marie ran downstairs and picked up a sharp knife with her quivering hands. She gulped. Was this the right thing to do? Marie had decided. There was no turning back. Fondue whined again upon seeing her with a knife in her hand. Marie ran back up to her room. Fondue followed her back, still, not wanting to leave her alone.

"This is it, Fondue." She said attempting a smile as new tears fell down her cheeks.

Fondue watched her intensely with worry and curiosity. Marie brought the knife to her wrist. She dug it in her skin, crying out a bit. Blood flowed out, streamed down her forearm, and dripped on her garments. She continued to dig deeper, and pain shot throughout her body. She didn't mind. It was enough to stop thinking about the pain in her chest. Marie looked at her wrist, a bit blurred by the tears in her eyes. She proceeded to the next wrist, and did the same. It felt pretty good, actually. She embraced the pain. She almost completely ignored the pain her heart was handling. Marie was covered in her own blood as if she had come out of a horror movie. Black dots appeared in her eyes. Fondue barked in alarm as she brought the knife to her heart.

"Good-bye, Fondue." Marie muttered weakly, "I-I l-love you...My Rhythm Thief."

She plunged the knife straight through her heart. She felt her heart slow to a stop. She couldn't think correctly, then tumbled down on the ground, clutching the handle of the knife. Marie's heart no longer hurt, and she felt, finally, at peace.

Sometime later,

_DING DONG_! The door bell rang.

Alfred opened the door to reveal Raphael, He looked at the house worriedly then to Alfred.

"O-Oh! Hello." Raphael greeted, "I was wondering if Marie was home? She left when I was hanging out with Charlie...and Fondue disappeared, too."

"Yes. Lady Marie is currently present. If you wish to see her..." Alfred trailed off.

"Yes! I wish to see her!" Raphael nodded.

"Then, follow me, sir." Alfred instructed.

He led Raphael up the steps and outside of Marie's door.

"I got it now, you may leave." Raphael said, and with a bow, Alfred left.

Raphael knocked.

"Marie? You in here?" He asked, "You'll never guess! You're advice worked!"

Silence.

"Marie?"

There was Fondue's familiar bark on the inside of the room. The bark sounded sad and troubled. Fondue sounded like he was...calling for help? Raphael took no hesitations and burst in the room, which he soon regretted in doing so. His eye met with the horror of a dead Marie laying on the ground, blood on the walls, all over her floor and on Marie herself. The sight broke Raphael's heart. Tears formed in his eyes. He ran over to Marie's side and place her head in the crook of his arm.

"MARIE!" He exclaimed, clutching her cold, lifeless hands.

Why did she do this? She was happy two hours ago...The tears he held back ran down his face like a river, wetting Marie's bloody garments. Raphael didn't know how long her cried with her in his arms. All he knew was the she was dead; she was gone forever in his life. He will never be able to see her beautiful, bright smile and lit up face. All that...will be gone...Forever.


End file.
